


Темно-синий, почти черный

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: — Я не слышу твоего голоса и не вижу тебя, — медленно говорит Зереф, даже не оборачиваясь, — но я знаю, что ты здесь, Мавис.
Relationships: Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Темно-синий, почти черный

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2020 для команды Anime.  
> Бета: Персе.
> 
> В тексте использованы цитаты из канона.

— Я не слышу твоего голоса и не вижу тебя, — медленно говорит Зереф, даже не оборачиваясь, — но я знаю, что ты здесь, Мавис.

Мавис слегка щурится — в глазах у нее пестрит от зелени деревьев, россыпи лиловых цветов и синевы неба. Зереф сидит посреди поляны, в самом центре моря сочной травы — вокруг него она уже стала бурой и жухлой, словно выжженной досуха.

— Ты был рядом со мной семь лет назад, — произносит Мавис тусклым, равнодушным голосом ( _именно так с ним и надо_ , напоминает себе она).

— Семь лет назад ты была рядом со мной, — эхом отзывается Зереф. Даже не видя его лица, Мавис знает, что он улыбается — пусть и совсем легко.

Она ступает босыми пятками на шелковистую траву.

— Все еще ищешь место, где бы умереть?

— Я уже решил, где и как умру. — Зереф по-прежнему смотрит куда-то перед собой, хотя наверняка чувствует, что она теперь находится совсем близко. Ветер треплет его темные, как чернила, волосы, кружит в воздухе облетевшие листья.

Он начинает рассказывать, что устал наблюдать взлеты и падения эпох, устал от ненависти и конфликтов, устал видеть, как люди совершают те же ошибки снова и снова. Мавис возражает, что они все равно живут, — и тогда Зереф наконец поворачивается к ней и признает, что ему надоело ждать.

С его уст срываются жестокие, горькие слова, но взгляд мягок и полон тепла. _Добрые глаза_ , вспоминает Мавис с каким-то щемящим чувством, пугающе похожим на нежность, и тут же одергивает себя.

Густая листва становится блекло-бурой, потом стремительно опадает с деревьев, оставляя лишь черные голые ветви — красочный и насыщенный пейзаж выцветает во мгновение ока. Зереф выпрямляется и не объявляет начало войны — но и не обещает никому пощады.

Мавис делает единственное, что ей остается, — обещает так же беспощадно его уничтожить. Налетает резкий порыв ветра, и на какой-то миг они застывают друг напротив друга, скрестив враждебные взгляды.

Затем напряжение исчезает, будто лед на солнце. Губы Зерефа вновь изгибаются в слабой улыбке, он прячет глаза, явно думая о чем-то своем, и Мавис понимает, что сейчас самое время уйти (обдумать стратегию? с кем-то обсудить? или еще слишком рано?), но почему-то медлит.

— Ты сказал, что отвергнешь этот мир, — замечает она, — но ты и так отвергаешь его все время, что я тебя знаю. Что же изменилось?

— Прошло столько времени, — Зереф склоняет голову набок, словно прислушиваясь к шелесту ветра, — что я уже перестал считать, сколько лет существую. Дни сливаются в бесконечный поток. Какие-то воспоминания до сих пор ярче остальных, — он искоса глядит на Мавис (и она хотела бы не догадываться, о чем он, но моментально _вспоминает_ ), — однако их все меньше и меньше. Я думал, если кто-то и поймет, то ты.

Он все так же стоит прямо перед ней — казалось бы, только протяни руку. Мавис приходится напомнить себе, что под ногами у него — да и у нее — сплошная выжженная земля.

— У меня такое чувство, — говорит она чуть погодя, — что всю эту сотню лет я была совсем одна.

Зереф молчит так долго, что Мавис начинает подозревать, будто ее слова ушли в пустоту; будто эту реплику Зереф предугадать не смог, — в конце концов, откровенности она сама от себя не ожидала, — но потом он едва заметно кивает.

— У меня тоже, — просто отвечает он, опустив иссиня-черные глаза, — но я уверен, останься бы ты со мной и после смерти, ничего бы не изменилось.


End file.
